


Bo Staffs and Strawberry Milkshakes

by Foxgrrl42



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxgrrl42/pseuds/Foxgrrl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sister likes to watch Tex train. Tex never really considered why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo Staffs and Strawberry Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> In which Tex and Sister are somehow magically on Chorus, cause I can.

Tex was currently in the New Republic training room practicing a bit of staff fighting. Admittedly there was little chance she would ever have to fend off space pirates with a wooden pole but it was a fairly new method for her and she always made a point of keeping herself on her toes. Learning by doing always felt good and she liked the way the the bo staff felt in her hands. The strikes and lunges gave her a sense of power that just doesn't come with shooting a pistol.

"Tex, what are you doing with that pole?" Tex's thoughts were tragically cut short by the other girl's inquiry. 

Oh yeah, she'd almost forgotten Sister was there with her. Sister often watched her practice if Tucker or Grif weren't around, but this never lasted long. After a while of spectating she would grow bored and leave.

Today she seemed to have stuck with it a little longer. She was still there, lying with her stomach on the mat adjacent to Tex's and sipping-- Was that a strawberry milkshake? 

"Where did you even get that?" Tex pointed to the sugary drink.

Sister took an especially long slurp "I could ask you the same thing. Where'd ya get the big pole and why are you are you swinging it all over the place."

Tex shook her head "I don't even know where to begin to say what is wrong with that sentence and I asked first."

"Actually," Sister sat up "I'm like 245% sure I asked the first question."

Tex shrugged "That's not technically possible, but fair enough. This is a bo staff."

"And what do you do with a  _ boo _ staff?" 

"Bo staff" Tex corrected "and you fight with it."

Sister looked skeptical "With a big stick? That like, actually works?"

"Depends on the situation. I not gonna go after a guy with a staff if he's got a machine gun" Sister “pffted” this comment but Tex ignored her. "but staff fighting is a good form of combat. It keeps your reflexes sharp and if all you have is a stick to defend yourself, at least you're prepared."

"Huh" Sister replied thoughtfully.

There was a short silence and Tex went back to her practice. After a few minutes Sister spoke up once again.

"Could you teach me?" Tex stopped and refrained from looking shocked. She raised her eyebrow instead.

" _ You _ want to learn to staff fight." That came out a bit more harsh than she had intended.

"Well, not big stick jabbing specifically" a pause. "I mean, remember when Lopez attacked me when we first got here?" 

When the Sister and Tex crash landed on Chorus the mexican robot wasn't happy with Kai's inability to stay dead and attempted to kill her a second time.  

"Yeah, you held your own that day" Tex said as more of a fact than a compliment.

"I know, I know," Sister said "I'm totally awesome." 

Tex snorted.

"Turn down the hate, pole lady." Sister make a little knob turning motion as she said this "If you aren't taking me seriously I'll just go to my brother with all my stuff."

"Sorry," Tex sighed "sorry, I'm listening. Really."

"So, yeah. I fought him off but it was a pretty close win. There was like a moment where I really thought my head was gonna get blown off" Sister fidgeted with the ends of her hair. Brown roots were starting to peek out of the bleached blonde. Dye wasn't exactly common on base. She was lucky enough to find an old straightener to tame her naturally crazy curls. "I know I don't talk about the whole war thing all that much but I'm actually scared out of my freaking mind. I've heard some stories about the guys we're against" she shuddered. "I'm afraid I won't be so lucky next time. I haven't even  _ done _ basic training and those jerks back in the canyon didn't teach me anything. I taught myself how to shoot and load a gun but I don't think that's gonna be enough. So, I was hoping" she looked up at Tex shyly "you could teach me how to do your badass thing?"

Tex stared at the staff in her hands. Was this why the Sister came and watched her every other day? Was she hoping to try and retain some form of combat skill merely by observing? Truth be told she'd never even considered giving Sister any formal training, which in retrospect was pretty careless and hurtful on her part. Despite her laid back attitude and lack of discipline, Sister still considered herself a soldier, albeit an unconventional one and still fully intended to partake in the war effort. 

Well, fuck.

Tex's grip on the staff tightened. How did she let herself overlook this fact? She almost allowed her close friend onto the battlefield without fully preparing her? Why was everyone, now including herself, forgetting about Sister? It was like the universe purposely surrounded the poor girl with people who didn't give a rat's ass but somehow made up for it with her death defying luck. Luck that would surely run out.

Well, there was still some time to right this wrong. Her grip relaxed and she helped Sister up.

"Let's start with some basic stances."


End file.
